<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pelennor Fields by aminiatureworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295337">Pelennor Fields</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminiatureworld/pseuds/aminiatureworld'>aminiatureworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also I wasn't sure how romantic to make it so idk, And I realize most people don't die like this but oops, I wrote this pretty quickly forgive the quality, M/M, it's fanfiction, someone on tumblr requested this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminiatureworld/pseuds/aminiatureworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas is dying on Pelennor Fields, with no one there but Aragorn to comfort him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pelennor Fields</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unfortunately I’ve not seen the movies in a few months I think and the most recent books I’ve read have been the Silmarillion and Beren and Luthien, so if something’s off please forgive me! I hope you enjoy reading it and my eternal thanks for the person who requested this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            There was something almost sickeningly ironic in an elf who was felled by an orc. They were two sides of the same coin after all, one a being of pure energy, the other a festered, twisted version of the first. And now one had spread their rot to the other, for the arrow embedded beneath Legolas’s collarbone was sure to bring infection, if it hadn’t already torn at a major artery. Death never seemed a reality to the, relatively young, elf. Of course Legolas knew that there was no guarantee this wouldn’t happen, for this was a battle for the life of Middle Earth itself, and casualties were inevitable. Still, as he felt his knees buckle underneath himself, as his vision began dancing in specks of impossible colors and he felt himself falling, falling, falling, Legolas knew that death was coming for him, whether he’d prepared for its embrace or not.</p>
<p>            Aragorn knew that the arrow had landed of course, but for a moment he’d not truly believed it. There were few times that the ranger had allowed himself to deny his eyes, for he’d always been alone and in danger, and life had never tried to hide from him how cruel the world could be. Still, Legolas was an elf, fluid and dangerous; he wasn’t supposed to be the one who fell, wasn’t supposed to be the one to give his life to this cause. So, though Aragorn felt himself begin to run, heard a distance scream, a calling of Legolas’s name, he didn’t truly accept that this was happening, that death was arriving and taking the elf, his elf as Aragorn had come to think of him, away.</p>
<p>            He knelt down in the dead grass, aware that this wasn’t the place for a scene, that there were still riders charging and the battle was still being fought fiercely, but not caring, for that all seemed distant, sounded in his ears as if it were happening on an island miles and miles away rather than right around him. The elf who was curled up on his side was sputtering, his chest heaving, causing the shaft of the arrow still stuck in his chest to shake violently. At a loss Aragorn pulled the elf to his chest, wrapping his arms around Legolas, who in turned grabbed onto the man’s arm. “We’ll get you healed. I promise,” Aragorn spoke all in a rush, the words he both desperately wanted to say and yet to bury at the same time flying out. Legolas was smiling weakly and shaking his head, but Aragorn had to continue, had to give the dying elf hope, had to give himself hope. “I’ll carry you, I know that we can find someone on this gods forsaken field who can heal you. I won’t have…” he couldn’t get those words out, they stuck in his throat like rocks, “you’re the best of the fellowship, and we can’t have you fall behind.”</p>
<p>            “I’m not falling behind.” Every word seemed slow and deliberate, and to Aragorn at that moment the ability to speak elvish seemed like a blessing he didn’t deserve, for at least his companion wouldn’t have to make the effort to speak in human tongue, could be allowed to communicate in the language of stars and silver. It seemed like an odd thing for Aragorn to focus on now, the beauty of the words that were leaving Legolas, the way his voice made them sound musical, even though they were raspy and dulled. “I’m… I’m going ahead. I’m sorry, it seems that you must continue the next part of the journey without me. Not alone. Never alone. But I must go ahead and I must wait for you in another land, in the Halls of Mandos.”</p>
<p>            “But I cannot go on.” Aragorn heard his voice break, felt steaming tears running down his cheeks, that seemed to eat away at him, as if they were made of poison. An odd empty feeling was coming over him, and he felt a blast of fear run through him as he wondered if he weren’t taking too long, if he wouldn’t be halfway through a phrase when the light left the elf’s eyes. “You promised you’d be there when I became king. I won’t become king unless you’re there to help me. I refuse, I’ll not have it.”</p>
<p>            “There will be others.” Legolas made a grimace that seemed to be almost a smile. “You cannot stave off destiny. Not even for me. You know that.” He winced then and for a moment Aragorn forgot his protestations, for Legolas was dying, truly dying, and the worries and cares of Arda had nothing to do with those about to leave its lands.</p>
<p>            “Never mind that.” He shook his head. “You’ll be there. I know you will. Even if you leave for a time, you’ll be there. Those who go to the Halls of Mandos don’t stay long, and don’t speak to me of exceptions, contrariness is a cardinal offense.” Legolas huffed out a laugh, but his eyes were becoming glassy, and he seemed to Aragorn as if he were already half into another realm.</p>
<p>            “It’s, it’s burning more than I thought it would. I… I don’t want to leave you. I wanted to be there. I wanted always to be there. I’d rather not go. I know I’m only going on ahead. But I’d rather not go. My ada, what will he think.”</p>
<p>            “He’ll be so very proud of you, they all will. For all you’ve done they’ll sing of you in their great halls. You’ll be alright. And they’ll sing of you, whether you go on ahead or not. And I’ll never forget.” Aragorn wished he could say something more, say something that truly conveyed the worth of the flickering soul he was holding, but words seemed impossible, no matter how he tried the words he was looking for seemed to dash out of his grasp. He gazed back at his companion, who was shaking his head softly.</p>
<p>            “Ada would never be so proud as that. But, I hope that he’ll wait for me, as I know he’s waiting for her, I hope he’ll wait for me. I hope, I hope everyone will. I’m not ready. I’m scared.” Aragorn held Legolas tighter in his arms. A sob was forming in his throat but he was determined to hold it back, determined Legolas shouldn’t see such a broken figure as he was led away.</p>
<p>            “He will. Everyone will. I promise. It’ll be alright. It will be alright, you’re only taking a journey, only going on an adventure. I promise we’ll be waiting at the end of it. You’ll only be going for a visit. I promise. And I promise you’ll survive it, and come and see everyone… see me. And then you’ll scold me for all I’m doing wrong in the kingdom. And I’ll scold you for making me keep my promise without you.”</p>
<p>            “Can’t take it back now.” Legolas sounded almost petulant, and it made Aragorn want to cry all the more.</p>
<p>            “I suppose not.” He tried a laugh but it came out dead and sharp, like the grass they were sitting in.</p>
<p>            “No.” The elf laughed. “No you can’t. But I forgive you for trying ahead of time. I’ll miss you. Maybe you most of all. Don’t tell them. It’s my secret. It’s…” he paused, and for a moment his grip tightened on Aragorn, painful and burning like a brand. “I feel… light.” He breathed out a soft sigh, a smile playing on his lips, and Aragorn, putting his head on the elf’s chest, let himself finally be carried away by the current of anger and despair and grief that ripped through him, as unforgiving as the cold figure that had carried a piece of his heart away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>